Demon Hunter Chronicles
by Corellius
Summary: A young Night Elf is exiled from his home for following the path of The Betrayer. The path of a demon hunter. My first fic, please help me better myself as a writer. Rated T for now.


Demon Hunter's Chronicles

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Corellian.

**Author's Note: **I have very recently discovered fan fiction. Please, as this is my first fic, I would love any and all comments (praise/constructive criticism) regarding grammar, layout, and story. I hope you enjoy.

_Prologue_

"Corellian Shadowsong, you have been found guilty of treason, and you are henceforth exiled for following the path of the Betrayer. Darnassus is no longer your home. If found in any region of the kaldorei domain, the punishment is imprisonment in the Barrow Deeps. You have one moon cycle to gather your belongings and vacate this land." These words were spoken by Fandral Staghelm, my Archdruid, mentor, and the leader of the Night Elves.

I rose from my seat, and glanced around the room. The head druids of the Cenarion Enclave were all present, as the 5 members of my jury. Lady Tyrande Whisperwind, the head of our government, was sitting to the right of Archdruid Staghelm as an observer and mediator. Many others of my kin were present as well. My pupils, peers and mentors surrounded me, most had no expression while some bore looks of contempt. The rage that was within me bubbled and churned like the earthfire from the mountains of the east. I could not contain it any longer.

"You are fools, all of you!" I bellowed, letting my inner fire spread through my veins, covering my entire body in white heat. "If you only knew, what I am willing to do to fight the threat that is the Burning Legion, you would not have come to this conclusion. Illidan..." I stopped as a murmur went through the crowd. Nobody mentions the name of the Betrayer. "_Lord _Illidan," I continued, making sure I emphasized the title, "knew the way to fight these demons, and you are all to arrogant and blind to see the way. Instead, you follow the path of druidism; the path of the ignorant. The path of the powerless. The path of the comatose, who are led by the Great Napper himself, Shan'do Stormrage..."

"You are finished with your tirade against my husband!" This came from Lady Whisperwind, with an explosive anger that did not become her. "He has sacrificed himself to keep clear the Emerald Dream, and you will show him the proper respect."

I spat on the ground. The assembly dissolved in uproar. I turned about and proceeded to leave the room. "May Elune be with you, misguided one, and pray the White Lady has not forsaken you already," said Lady Whisperwind.

As I exited the main hall of the Cenarion Enclave, I broke into a sprint. I did not yield to the slowly building pain in my chest until I had reached my home, rather, the home of my parents. This was no longer my home, nor did I need it to be. I entered to see my father, holding my mother in his arms, as she sobbed into his shoulder, not even looking up as I entered. My father looked at me with a mixture of sadness and shame. I did my best to avoid his glance and descend into my room where my belongings had already been packed. Well, most of them. I moved aside my bedding and grabbed my most prized possession. A book. It was my guide through this new world that I had discovered. It was my the reason I was now banished from my homeland. It taught me the ways of demon hunting. It contained all the information I needed for my training...the spells I must know, the feats I must accomplish, the rituals I must perform, and the state of mind I must adopt. The book, however, did not grant me the means to complete these tasks. For that, I needed to find one who has already achieved the goals I had set out for myself. I needed a mentor.

I looked into the mirror that was in my room, and I stared for what seemed like an eternity. I was fairly young for a Night Elf, yet already I was already condemned by my society. I noticed my hair had started to change color, from a dark blue to an almost black purple. I opened my robes to reveal my violet toned skin, which was covered with jet black runes. I copied these ruins from my book; they were the runes that Illidan himself bore, granted to him by an unknown entity of phenomenal power. The book explained they were to enable me to channel demonic energy through my body with great ease. _To fight fire, you must become fire, _read the book. _You must be willing to know your enemy, and what better way than to become him._ I was ready. I was willing.

I ascended to the main floor of my former home. It was then my father spoke.

"You are a disgrace to this family. Why couldn't you have followed in your sister's path? She protects all of Azeroth from the very thing that you are becoming. It is not in our nature to delve into the arcane and demonic magics, and the proof is the corruption that is taking you over. Since when did _my son_ disrespect his elders? Let alone Shan'do Stormrage. Since when did _my son_ abandon his natural path in the world, only to fall upon the path of evil?" He voice was low, but vehement. He shook his head. "You are not my son."

I started for the door. I stopped in the entranceway and turned. I bowed before my parents, which only caused my mother to sob harder into my father's shoulder. When I rose again, I felt like a new being. My eyes were now glowing with a greenish light, instead of yellow. My father looked fearful. "You will learn that in times of war, there has to be some willing to do what's right, no matter which path it brings them before. I have chosen my path, and I choose to ally myself with those willing to do something about the ever-growing threat of the Burning Legion, not those who stand idly by as the world is consumed in hellfire." And with that, I ducked out of the doorway, and breathed. I had a task to do, and it was about time I got started.

Today, the rest of my life begins.


End file.
